


Until We Meet Again

by NekoMida



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: F/M, Ghost romances their former lover, Post-Canon, Seen only out of the corner of your eye, Survival Horror, Till Death Do Us Part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoMida/pseuds/NekoMida
Summary: A ghost's life is lonely, but murder is easy.
Relationships: Edith Cushing/Thomas Sharpe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Jump Scare 2020





	Until We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatsparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsparrow/gifts).



She left Allerdale Hall, but he left with her. Edith always saw him from the corner of her eye, always there but not; a lingering chill in the air, or perhaps a stain of blue from the inkpen smoking into the air from under his cheek, the hollow eyes always watching her from afar. Once, she felt the way his lips had touched hers again, cold and gentle, too firm and too soft all at once.

It was driving her mad.

It was as if he didn’t know he was dead, but still kept his distance from her to prevent harming her. He knew what he had done to his other wives, throwing them away like garbage into the clay pits, but he still gave her love that she wished he had done more of when he was alive. Poor Thomas, trapped forever as a longing ghost, never to see their children, or have a human ambition again.

Edith didn’t realize that he meant to put her in the same position as well.

At first, it was something simple. Red clay bleeding through her new home, blood-like footprints looking as though someone had broken in. Lamps tipped over in the middle of the night, barely snuffed in time to keep the flames from spreading. Gas turned on at the stove, and the windows refused to open, ending in one of them being smashed as Edith’s lungs grew heavy.

Then it grew more violent, insistent. As if he was trying deliberately anything he could to get her to his side once more. He refused for her to be some spinster widow, to live a long and happy life and move on from the breadths of her time at Crimson Peak. His moment came and passed, and Edith could see the frustration building in his golden eyes.

She refused to lie down and die. She would live on, and stubbornly refuse Death himself until it was her time, ghosts be damned.


End file.
